Winter Realizations, a new found appreciation
by A.I. Insomnia Angel v2.1
Summary: Harry Potter comes to some startling truths about his best friend Hermione! Just where do these truths lead him?I'm turning this into a multichapter! HHR takes place winter of his fourth year a couple of days before the Yule Ball.


Ppls I'd like to take some of your time to present you this fanfic

_**Disclaimer: For the last time no I don't own Harry Potter tears**_

Anywho this is my take at Harry/Hermione so enjoy!

* * *

Winter Realizations, a new found appreciation

It was a cold winter day, a cold December 24th that is. Harry Potter looked out, his 14 year old mind taking in the scenery of Hogwarts at its best. The snow literally a soft blanket surrounding the castle the sun shining down upon adding to the majestic glory that Harry Potter was beholding,

Harry headed back to the courtyard a smile on his face as he situated his scarf to cover the lower part of his face better. As Harry walked back the snow gently falling around him he saw his best friend Hermione walking towards him from the distance, her snow white winter cloak billowing behind her as she continued to walk towards Harry, the only way you could she was there was the unmistakable curly brown hair that adorned her head.

As soon as she was in Harry's visage she smiled at him warmly as she waved before she came to a stop right by Harry.

'What a pleasant surprise to see you here Mione,' Harry happily said happy to spend such a day with a friend that was there for him, there for just Harry not the-Boy-Who-Lived, or now as they said the Triwizard's fraud champion. At least one of his best friends was still there for him.

'Yes Harry, I quite agree, it is very nice,' she warmly replied. At this moment though Harry was having a few startling epiphanies, the startling truth he realized.

Harry thought as he walked with Hermione, content just to walk around the snow laden grounds of Hogwarts with her. What he was thinking though was causing major impacts to Harry as realization after realization hit him one after another. "Hermione has always been there for me, she truly has been, even in last year when she had McGonagall confiscate my Firebolt it was only for my well being and safety, merlin even in my first and second year, and even now as I go through with the Triwizard tournament she has always been there at my side to help me," Harry thought thinking of all the times she helped him and the compared to others, remarkably it came up with just about every time he was helped greatly was by Hermione.

'Harry, hello Harry,' Hermione called out to him waving a hand in front of his face to try and catch his attention.

Harry blinked, 'Eh, oh uhm sorry Mione hehe I was just thinking about some things that I never really gave any thought to till now,' Hermione gave him her famous look, the look she gave when she was about to start asking a question to satisfy her vast ever growing knowledge.

'And pray tell Harry may I ask exactly what these thoughts were?' she curiously asked rubbing her hands to warm them up as she looked up at Harry.

Harry looked thoughtful before he decided what the heck I might as well answer now, 'Well Hermione, I was just thinking how I never realized how important you are to me,' at this Hermione's face flushed red, she wasn't expecting that from Harry.

'R-really Harry?' Hermione asked still slightly embarrassed.

'I mean it Hermione, I mean I was just thinking of all the times you helped me, how through all of what's going on even now that you always were there for me, merlin even when I was a total git you were there to make sure I was still alive and kicking,' Harry replied his voice getting stronger as he went, using his arms to emphasize what he was saying.

By now Hermione was turning new shades of red, she had really never been complimented for that before never the less by a boy around her age for the matter. Harry though, his eyes though weary from his life with the Dursleys still held great care for his best friend in front of him, and dare he say it, that maybe just maybe he fancied her.

'Harry you weren't really a git, I mean last year I can understand, with the whole Firebolt incident,' Hermione began before she was cut off by Harry.

'No Hermione I was, because even then you were only looking out for my well being, but I was just going along being a git and listening more to Ron and everyone else who was also mad at you, I should have been thanking you instead,' Harry said softly.

Hermione looked at Harry, an angelic smile on her face as she looked happily at Harry, never before had someone really said or done anything like this before, and goodness it felt nice to know you were appreciated especially by someone you liked, yes she did fancy Harry, ever since she saw how brave and kind he was in their first year here at Hogwarts. 'Harry you don't know how happy that makes me, to hear you say that. It's just very nice to hear once in awhile that you're really appreciated every once in awhile, I just, I'm just very happy, thank you Harry,' Hermione said slowly looking into Harry's eyes as Harry looked into hers.

'I'm glad to know Hermione that I helped make you happy,' Harry gazed down at her beautiful, happy face "How could I not see that before, how could I not see how beautiful, and how great she really is before,' Harry thoughts began to think more about Hermione as Hermione was thinking , "I never knew Harry could actually appreciate me for me, it was making me sad a little when I thought that maybe, just maybe him and Ron only wanted me around for doing their work, ok more so Ron than Harry," Hermione giddily thought.

Though neither noticed, but as they kept thinking about the other in front of them subconsciously they both began to slowly move their heads closer to one another as they stopped under the arch way to the courtyard. The snow lightly falling around them till finally their lips met, by the time both of them registered what happened their eyes had gone wide open, realizing what they were doing. As they finally got a grip on themselves they hastily pulled apart though in their opinions it was to quick, and they were thinking along the lines of "Oh no why did I do that, what if he/she doesn't like me that way?!?!" going through their frantic minds.

'Er I-I uhm, I m-mean t-th-that is I'm sorry,' Harry stuttered out still embarrassed.

Hermione though finally decided something, 'Harry, don't say sorry, I mean that is, what I mean to say is I didn't mind because,' Hermione paused and then Harry and Hermione while blushing heavily said at the same time.

'I like you!' they both blinked and when they comprehended what they both said, they laughed.

It looked like Harry and Hermione were well on their way to becoming the newest couple here at Hogwarts.

* * *

Well that's my oneshot if you have any ideas on something for a few others I'm doing, greatly appreciated (wow I said appreciated and realization a lot in this)

Anywho c ya later ppls! Till next time X3


End file.
